1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to latching mechanisms and electronic devices; and particularly to a latching mechanism for latching a cover to a housing of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are widely used. When a battery is installed in the portable electronic device, the battery may be shielded and fixed in place by a cover. The cover is latched to the housing of the portable electronic device.
One typical cover assembly includes a pin at one end and a protrusion at an opposite end. The housing defines a receiving hole and a holding space. The protrusion can be received in the holding space, and then the cover is pushed facing the housing until the pin is received in the receiving hole. As such, the cover is secured to the housing and the protrusion is held in the holding space. However, separating the cover from the housing requires the removal of the pin from the receiving hole by using a large external force.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.